New Neighbor Revised
by SilverSerpent04
Summary: Harry's new neighbor is a wizard, and Harry learns some things from him that Dumbledore kept from him. What will he do? (will be HarryDraco)
1. Chapter 1

The New Neighbor Chapter 1  
  
I stared at the driveway next to the Dursley's, unable to believe what I was seeing. A sleek black racing bike was parked in the center of the driveway, a helmet hanging off of one of the handles. I could practically hear my Uncle making ranting about lunatics moving in beside us.  
  
I sighed and went back to watering the flowers in my aunt's garden. It had been nearly two weeks since I had returned from Hogwarts and I had yet to actually see the new neighbor, or possible neighbors if a family had moved in, and that was because today was the first day I had been allowed of the cupboard under the stairs for longer than ten minutes.  
  
Vernon had been furious, thanks to the trick Fred and George had played at the end of last year on Dudley. They had "accidentally" dropped a load of candies on the floor, and Dudley being Dudley grabbed one. When he ate it, his tongue swelled and lengthened. Mr. Weasley had to magically shrink it, and since then no wizards have been allowed in the house....except me, and even I wasn't welcome. So, back into the cupboard I went.  
  
They were also terrified because I was a wizard. They used to be afraid I would turn around and attack them with my powers in the middle of the night. But as much as I would have loved to cast a few harmless spells on them, I couldn't. Underage magic was restricted and if I were to even perform a simple levitation spell the Ministry would be at the house and have my wand snapped quicker than I could say 'Quidditch'. Unfortunatly they knew this, thanks to the letter I received in my second year because Dobby had used a levitation chamr to "help" me.   
  
Despite this, they still believed that something would happen to them. So to ease their fears, they locked me up and starved me for 90 percent of summer vacation. They forced me to all the chores they could think of so I would be too exhausted to retaliate.  
  
As I worked through the hot summer day, stopping only once to rest and drink from the hose, I began to get the feeling that someone was watching me. I shook it off the best I could and grimaced when Dudley came out of the house, his fat moving like waves.  
  
"We're going out to eat. You'll eat when we get back if you get your chores out here done." He relayed with a smug look. I nodded grumpily and he pushed me back into a puddle of mud. He laughed before turning and tromping back to the house. Seconds later, the front door slammed, a car started, and they pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"Wonderful." I muttered. My stomach growled as if in agreement and I collapsed under a tree. "Just wonderful." Deciding to take this time off to rest, I closed my eyes. I must have drifted off because the next thing I knew a shadow had fallen across me and I found myself blinking up at a somewhat familiar figure.   
  
"I thought for sure they'd take you with them." Came a slightly familiar drawl. I scrambled up in shock.  
  
"SNAPE?!?  
  
TBC  
  
Yeah, I know. It took me forever to get this out. But hey, my computer broke down and I'm borrowing this one. Mine'll be back up and running soon, I hope. Anyway, please review!  
  
One more thing....what would u like? Shorter chapters but more updates, or longer chappies and less updates....  
  
THIS IS THE BETA'D VERSION! Lol 


	2. Chapter 2

New Neighbor Chapter 2  
  
The man cocked an eyebrow and frowned. "Have we met?" My jaw dropped in shock as I stared at the Snape look-alike. Realization dawned on the man's face. "Ahhh! You must have met my brother, Severus."  
  
"B-b-brother?!" I squeaked. The man laughed and extended a hand.  
  
"I'm Eryk Snape, Severus's twin brother." I sighed in relief, though I was still wary about this new Snape, and accepted his hand.  
  
"Harry Potter." We shook hands and he grinned.  
  
"You're not as bad as he's ranted about in his letters! Why don't you come over for some tea?" I blinked at the man's cheery face.  
  
"I have to finish my chores here or I...." I paused. He nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry. I would but..."  
  
"It's okay. I'll just stay out here and keep you company." I smiled, thinking that maybe this Snape wouldn't be so bad. "How much do you get paid to do this?" I paused as I picked up the hose. "You do get paid, don't you?"  
  
"No." Eryk gaped. "The Dursleys don't want me to waste their money." I confessed. He cocked an eyebrow. "Is that your bike?" I asked, changing the topic. His grin widened and he nodded enthusiastically. I was subjected to listening to him ranting on and on about his bike, and I found myself comparing him to the Potions Master we all love.  
  
Eryk was the exact opposite of his brother. While they both looked alike, and while they both shared the intense love for something, they were totally different. Eryk was kind. He didn't raise his voice or lash out when you asked a question, and he talked nonstop about his beloved bike in a passion that makes most people jealous.  
  
Snape, Severus that is, did none of that. He was cold and harsh, and loved to insult people. He might speak this passionately about potions, but there isn't anyone else that would understand or even listen to him, save Dumbledore I suppose.  
  
I was snapped out of my thinking when Eryk gently shook my shoulder. He smiled. "I take it you're comparing me with Severus?" I nodded guiltily. "Everyone does that. Its amazing that we're brothers, eh?"  
  
"Very amazing." I agreed. He smiled in response and I smiled back. "You should go before the Dursley's get back. They wont like seeing me talking with you." His smiled wilted.  
  
"They hurt you? Cause if they do, just tell me and I'll set them straight for you!" I sighed. "They do don't they? Why I oughta...." A door slammed and I winced.  
  
"BOY!!" I paled as Vernon came stomping around the house. "I thought I told you to not bother the neighbors!" I shrank back as he came nearer. "I'm sorry about him Sir, he's a little messed up in the head, if you know what I mean."  
  
"He's not a problem at all Mr. Dursley...." Vernon pinched the back of my neck and I winced. Eryk glared as I was dragged back to the house but I shook my head. He moved as if to go after Vernon and I but I shook my head lightly.  
  
"Don't, it isn't worth it.." I mouthed. He nodded once then turned away, and odd look on his face. I sighed as Vernon dragged me through the kitchen and threw me into the cupboard before preceeding to hit me with all his might.  
  
"You shouldn't be out in the sun." I yelped, whirled around, and lost my footing the moment I felt a hand on my shoulder and the voice by my ear. I panted wide-eyed up at a stunned Eryk. "Whoa, it's okay. It's only me." He soothed, raising his hands.  
  
"Eryk..." I sighed.  
  
"What are you doing out here? You're pale, sweaty, and you look like you have a fever." I shrugged and staggered to my feet. "Are you okay?" I glanced towards the house. "They're gone, if that's what you're afraid of."  
  
"I'm not a-afraid." I stuttered. Eryk cocked an eyebrow at me. "I'm not!" He shrugged and plopped down under the tree. I went back to watering the garden.  
  
"Harry, you can't let them keep doing this to you." I froze, clutching the hose tightly. "Harry, I had to watch this happen to Sev, and I vowed that if I ever came across someone with the same problem I would help them. Please...? Let me help you?" I turned to look at him , saw tears shining in his eyes, and at that moment I knew that I could trust this man as much as I could my best friends.  
  
"I can't stand up to them. I'll get expelled for using magic, and Vernon...he's....." I finally admitted. Eryk leapt up and gently put an arm around my shoulder, smiling reassuringly.  
  
"Let's go to my house, okay?" I nodded and he led me over. A large black dog that reminded me of Sirius greeted us at the door. I wiped away a few tears and sniffled. "Go sit on the couch, Zeus will keep you company."  
  
"Okay." I sat down on one of the soft couches in the living room and Zeus, the black dog, jumped up and curled up next to me. I patted him on the head while I looked around the cozy house.   
  
The walls were white and the carpet beige. There was a big screen TV in the corner and a fireplace in the center of the far wall. There were a few magic books piled on the coffee table between the two couches, one of which I was on, and a few pictures were on the mantle above the fireplace.  
  
"Here you go Harry." Eryk handed me a cup of tea as he entered the room and sat down opposite of me. The dog wagged his tail but stayed where he was. I sipped at the tea silently as Eryk studied me. "Are you hurt bad? When Father used to get upset, he'd sometimes beat Sev pretty bad."  
  
"Everything hurts...but I'm used to it." I shrugged. Eryk waved his hand and my shirt disappeared. I yelped and dropped the cup. Thankfully it was empty! Eyk's eyes were wide.  
  
"Merlin! Don't tell me that doesn't hurt like hell!" He put his own cup down and rushed over. I hung my head and felt him gently stick a finger under my chin and lift it up. "It's gonna be okay now. I'm going to heal this the best I can." I nodded and he gently stroked my hair.  
  
"Thanks...." I heard him shift and mutter a spell. Instantly a box of potions, medication, gauze, and strips of cloth appeared.  
  
"This might take a while, so you might want to lay down."  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

New Neighbor Chapter 3  
  
It was dark when I opened my eyes. I felt the bandage on my right wrist and realized that I must have fallen asleep while Eryk was cleaning me up. I felt around on the coffee table for my glasses and slipped them on my face when they were found.  
  
"Eryk?" I called out hoarsely. Eryk poked his head in minutes later and smiled when he saw me sitting up. Zeus, his dog, bounded in and jumped up beside me.  
  
"He really likes you Harry." I smiled and patted the dog. "The Dursley's are looking for you."  
  
"Seriously?" Eryk nodded.  
  
"They're worried Dumbledore might burn them on the spot for losing you." I laughed and accepted another cup of tea from him. "They've just about given up on you I think. They've stopped searching."  
  
"They might be trying to find a way to contact Dumbledore, but I doubt it." Eryk shrugged. "Have they been over here yet?"  
  
"Nope." I laughed. Figures they would miss the most obvious spot. Eryk smiled. "You're welcome to stay with me for a bit."  
  
"I should really contact Dumbledore." I said. Eryk pouted. "I don't want him to worry."  
  
"I understand. You may use my fireplace if you'd like." I nodded gratefully and stood up slowly. There was little pain now, thankfully, and I managed to get over to the fireplace without much difficulty. I threw in some floo powder and shouted out 'Albus Dumbledore'.   
  
"Ah! There you are Harry. You had your relatives very worried." Albus scolded, his eyes twinkling. I snorted. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm right next door. I fell asleep watching TV and I didn't know they were looking for me." I lied. Albus sighed.  
  
"And what is this next door neighbors name?" I glanced at Eryk and he nodded.  
  
"Eryk Snape." Albus's jaw dropped comically. "Professor?"  
  
"I didn't know Eryk moved into a muggle neighborhood...." Eryk got up and shouldered in beside me. He grinned at the aged Headmaster. "Hello Eryk."  
  
"Hello Albus. How's Sev doing?"  
  
"He's well. What on earth tempted you to kidnap Harry?" Eryk laughed.  
  
"Do you see how horrible those muggles are treating him? I had to step in after Vernon got.... carried away. Harry was punished for speaking with me." Albus's smile left. "I don't want him going back there."  
  
"He has to." Albus held up his hand to fend off Eryk's protest. "But you may spend as much time with him as you want." Eryk smiled. "And talk to Vernon about his treatment of Harry."  
  
"Will do sir!" Albus's head disappeared and I sighed. "Hey, don't worry! I'll speak to Vernon and you can come over every morning from sunup to sundown." I smiled. "Now, lets go have that talk with Vernon."  
  
Needless to say, Vernon was scared. Eryk terrified the obese man almost to the point of wetting his trousers. I could hardly contain my glee. After that, Vernon and the others stayed as far away from me as possible.  
  
I spent every day over at Eryks, reading his books and playing on his computer while he did other things. Sometimes we would go out, but we mostly just stayed indoors because of the sweltering heat. That's when I decided to pry into his life a bit more...... after all, he knew more about me then I of him.  
  
"What side are you on?" I asked one evening while we were playing Rummy. He cocked an eyebrow at me. "I'm just curious. You don't seem to be on Voldemorts side, cause then you would have handed me over by now." I paused, putting down a card in the discard pile. "But you don't seem to like the Ministry or Dumbledore too much."  
  
"Well," He began. "I believe in what Voldemort is saying, but I don't believe in how he's going about changing things." I cocked my head and hooked my feet in the chair rungs.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well if we allowed muggles into out world, just think of the possibilities! Wizards and witches would have children with muggles and soon the magic in our blood will be diluted until there is none left." I sat back. "We'd cease to exist."  
  
"I never thought of it like that before. But wont it be the same if we don't introduce new blood?"  
  
"Yes. Which is why I think we should keep track of all the muggle borns and the muggles we allow into our society."  
  
"That seems reasonable enough." I stated.  
  
"It does. But Voldemort has twisted it up so badly that people think it's wrong. What we need is for someone to come out and take up that side in the war." I cocked my head again. "This war against Voldemort. There are three sides; the Ministry, the Order, and Voldemort."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The other side would be a mix of all three sides. Something anyone who agreed with one of the groups ways, but not the others, but agreed with all three at the same time." Realization dawned inside of me.  
  
"A neutral side of sorts. One that is all three combined, but only has the perks of them." Eryk nodded. "I get it now."  
  
"Good. I think that's something Dumbledore should have told you long ago." I sat back, deep in thought. "Want to go watch some TV?"  
  
"Yeah." Eryk picked up the cards and I wandered into the living room. When he joined me minutes later, I could barely concentrate on the movie. I couldn't help but think about the possibilities of a fourth side of the war and the help, or harm, it might bring.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

New Neighbor Chapter 4  
  
"Concentrate Harry! You can do this." Eryk encouraged me as I squinted at the book in concentration and willed it to lift up a few inches. It shot up and hit the ceiling with a bang, making Eryk and I jump. "Okay, I think that was a little too enthusiastic."  
  
"Oops." Eryk laughed.  
  
"Well, you did better than last time." I smiled. For the past three days I had been studying up on wandless magic, and once I had read all the books Eryk had on the subject I was allowed to give it a try. I guess I was too nervous the first time (the book hadn't moved an inch) and I was too enthusiastic the second.  
  
"Yeah, but if I do that again I could put a hole in your ceiling." Eryk chuckled and put the book back on the table.  
  
"Try again." I shrugged and concentrated. The book hovered about two inches off the table and Eryk smiled. "You did it! Now, try to transfigure it into something." I nodded and imagined a cup. It slowly began to shift and minutes later, there was a perfect china cup hovered in its place.   
  
"I did it!" I grinned. I concentrated and turned it back into the book.   
  
"The book was right. Once you get used to it, it comes natural for some people." I lowered the book back down onto the table.   
  
"You're quite the powerful wizard." He remarked.  
  
"Thank you." Eryk shrugged it off and looked at his clock.  
  
"You should probably get back over to the Dursleys." I pouted. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? We can work on some curses!"  
  
"All right."  
  
Two weeks later   
  
I propped my sunglasses on top of my head and watched as people filed about me in an unorganized manner, trying to get to their trains on time. It was eleven thirty and I was standing beside Eryk in front of the magical barrier that led to Platform nine and three quarters.  
  
"Now don't you forget to write to me boy!" I shrugged and pretended to ignore him. "Harry!" He whined.  
  
"Oh Eryk! I wont forget to write, I promise." Eryk grinned and I shook my head. "I swear, you're exactly like my godfather."  
  
"That's a good thing!" Eryk assured. "Now you get going. Owl me tonight!" I nodded with a smile and went through the barrier to the platform. I looked up at the train and smirked. I lifted my trunk onto the train and walked along until I found an empty compartment.  
  
I pulled out a book on animagi and began to read. I read until the compartment door slammed open and a frantic looking Hermione looked in. "I'm sorry, I was just looking for a friend."  
  
"Wait!" I started to call out, but she was already gone. Did I really change that much? I mean, yeah I grew a bit (I think I'm now about Ron's height, yet not quite as tall as Eryk) and I let my hair grow out. I also got my eyesight magically corrected and I changed my wardrobe a bit.  
  
I now wore mainly dark colors, along with silver, red, and sometimes even a light blue or white. My clothes were considered gothic, with straps and rings, and I love spiked apparel. I also got my right ear pierced in the normal spot and my left was pierced on the top. I had gotten my eyebrow pierced but I wasn't currently wearing a ring because I didn't know if that was allowed at Hogwarts.  
  
I was interrupted a second time as Hermione came back in, Ron in tow. "Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full."  
  
"Go right ahead Hermione." I smirked as her jaw dropped. "Hello Ron."  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"What on earth are you wearing?!" Hermione screeched, looking me up and down. I blinked in confusion. "And where are your glasses?"  
  
"I got my eyesight corrected Herm...oof!" I was cut off as the bushy haired girl threw herself at me.   
  
"Oh, what does it matter!? How was your summer?" I glanced at Ron, who grinned at me and shrugged. "It's too bad you couldn't come over to the Burrow."  
  
"Wait a minute..... I was invited?" I asked as we sat down. "When?"  
  
"I sent you a letter about two weeks ago mate. Didn't you get it?" Ron spoke up. I shook my head. "But...I got a reply from you saying that you couldn't!"  
  
"I was with Eryk most of the summer..... and I never got any mail from either of you!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Eryk?" Hermione questioned. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"He just moved in next door to the Dursleys. He's a wizard." Ron cocked his head in question. "Dumbledore knew about him after I fire called him. He wasn't too pleased about our acquaintance."   
  
"I wonder why...." Hermione mused. I smirked.  
  
"He's Snape's twin brother." Ron promptly fell out of his chair and Hermione gasped. "But he's nice! Nothing like Sevvie."  
  
"Sevvie?!" Ron choked. I sniggered and Ron laughed. I glanced out the window to see the top of Hogwarts come into view.  
  
"We should get changed into our robes." I muttered. "We're just about there."  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Albus began. "Before we introduce our new Professor, we should get our new students sorted. Professor McGonagall, if you will?"   
  
"Certainly Headmaster." I tuned the sorting out as I stared at the empty chair beside Snape, wondering who the new Defense teacher could be. Beside me, Ron was staring longingly at the empty plates.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione hissed. I smirked and ignored her, which made her huff in annoyance. Ron sniggered beside me and I tuned Dumbledore back in when he stood again.  
  
"Now, a few quick announcements! The Dark Forest is strictly forbidden, unless you are going in with a teacher to serve detention. Mr. Filch would also like to say that there are several new items not allowed in the school, if you wish to see the whole list then it is posted on his door." Several people rolled their eyes. "And lastly, our new Defense Professor is.."  
  
"Bloody hell!" I spat out my lifesaver. Eryk grinned from his spot beside his twin and waved at me merrily as several people around me groaned about there being ANOTHER Snape.  
  
"I would like you all to meet Eryk Snape!"  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

New Neighbor Chapter 5  
  
"Eryk you bloody pouf! Why didn't you tell me?!" Eryk laughed as he dodged my half-hearted attack in the hallway. Hermione and Ron watched in some sort of horrified amusement.  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise." I growled at the man good-naturedly. "You two must be Ron and Hermione!" Ron paled and scooted behind Hermione, much to my amusement. "Ahh...yes. I remember Harry telling me about your fear of my brother."  
  
"Uhm..." Ron stuttered. I laughed at him and shook my head at Eryk.  
  
"I still can't believe you didn't tell me." Eryk shrugged. "We'll we better get going. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course." I hugged Eryk good-bye and walked with Ron and Hermione up to the common room.  
  
"That was the man you were with?" Hermione asked as we settled around the fire. I nodded. "He seems nice."  
  
"He is." I assured her. "He told me some things about the war when I met him." Hermione blinked and I leaned foreword. "It appears Dumbledore has been hiding some things from us."  
  
"Like what?" Ron leaned foreword as well.  
  
"Like the possibility of a third side." Hermione's eyes went wide. "One that's a fusion of the three already formed...One that could ally with all of them or neither of them." I sighed deeply and stared into the fire. "Apparently Eryk knew my parents as well."  
  
"Really?" Ron asked. "That's cool. Was he able to tell you more about them?" I nodded.   
  
"They were close friends. Lived on the same street and everything for a while. He said.... that he dated mum for a while but Dumbledore disapproved because of his fathers connection to Voldemort."  
  
"Merlin.... Did Lily listen to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked. I shook my head.  
  
"They were together even when Dumbledore suggested the Fidellus Charm. James knew and he approved, apparently he only loved Lily like a sister because they were distant cousins."  
  
"Wow. But that means.... Harry! Is Eryk your...?"  
  
"It's a very big possibility." I replied. Ron's jaw dropped as Hermione's comment sank in. "But before I do any charms to prove it, I want to see if Dumbledore will say or do anything."  
  
"You're testing him?" I nodded. "And if he doesn't?"  
  
"If he doesn't and I am Eryk's son, then I will confront him and look into that possible third side."  
  
"You have our support Harry."  
  
"Yeah mate, defiantly!"  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
"Bloody madman..." I muttered as I slipped into Eryk's private rooms. I threw my invisibility cloak onto the couch and fell onto the comfy chair by the fireplace. Eryk poked his head out of the bedroom as I leafed through a Dark Arts book.  
  
"Harry? What's wrong?" He came out, toweling his hair dry. I stomped my foot and put the book back.  
  
"Dumbledore is what's wrong!" Eryk sighed and sat across from me. "He wants me to stay away from you, and insists I start occulmency again." I growled. "Then he wants me to take certain 'sleeping potions', quit Quidditch, and move into a tower closer to him."  
  
"Why?" I sniffled. "Did he say?"  
  
"Something about Voldemort and his Minions are being more active. This is bloody ridiculous! He knows something else too; I can see it in his eyes. I hate being lied to..." Eryk pulled me into his arms and I sighed.  
  
"Would you like to do the paternity potion? I have it all ready." I nodded and he smiled. "Now, I don't know if it's true. I only slept with Lily twice."  
  
"I know, but I'd like to be sure." He nodded and told me to hold out my hand. He made a small cut on my palm and let the blood drip into a bowl of potion. He did the same to himself.  
  
"Now, if the drops merge together then we know you're my son. If they stay separate then you're not." Minutes after he stopped talking the drops merged together and I sat down heavily. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah.....I will be. Are you?" Eryk nodded. "Does this mean I can call Severus Uncle Sevvie?" Eryk laughed and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back and sighed.  
  
"I'm glad we did this. Are you going to confront Albus?" I pulled away and nodded. "Would you like for me to be there with you?"  
  
"Yeah." Eryk nodded. "But let's just...you know. Sit here and talk for a bit."  
  
"Acid Pop." Eryk kept a hand on my shoulder as we rode up the stairway to Dumbledore's office. I could barely keep a hold of my magic, I was so angry at the old man. I knocked on the door and he told us to enter.  
  
"Harry! And Eryk...what can I help you with?" I glared darkly at the man.  
  
"How about the truth?" Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle and he frowned. "And don't you dare play dumb! You know exactly what I'm talking about."  
  
"I do." I snarled. "And I thought you'd be better off not knowing."  
  
"So you think its right to manipulate me into thinking my family is dead? Who do you think you are, God?" Albus winced. " You are nothing but a lying, manipulative, old bastard!"  
  
"Harry, that's enough!" Dumbledore said sternly. I bared my teeth at him and he shrank back.  
  
"No it's not!" Eryk smirked. "You lied to me, you manipulated me, and you forced me to live with people who beat me nearly to death whenever they felt like it." Eryk placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I want nothing more to do with you!"  
  
"Harry....." I growled and stalked out, slamming the door behind me.  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

New Neighbor Chapter 10  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Hermione cornered me in the hallway the next morning, looking like she had just caught Ron cheating on her with a Slytherin. "Why did you yell at poor Headmaster Dumbledore?!"  
  
"He is not poor Hermione, and you know it." I retorted. She growled at me and I smirked. "But if you really want to know why.... meet me down in Eryk's rooms tonight. Bring Ron with you."  
  
"Fine." She stalked away and I snorted. "Uhm..." She turned back around, looking sheepish. "Where are they?"  
  
"Moony's old rooms. By the Defense room." She nodded and stalked away again. Before I could start towards Transfiguration again, another person interrupted me.  
  
"So you're angry with the Headmaster." Draco Malfoy was leaning against the wall a few feet away from me, sneering for all he was worth. "What on earth did the old man do to upset you, oh boy wonder?"  
  
"That is none of your business ferret." Draco scowled. "What do you want, I'm going to be late for Transfiguration." Draco's scowl disappeared and he sighed.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize to you for everything that I've done." My eyes widened in surprise. "I've been disowned for refusing to become a Deatheater."  
  
"Why? I thought you wanted..."  
  
"To what? Cower in front of a hypocrite? Be cursed for trying my best, which would never be enough for him? No thank you!" I smirked. "But don't think I'm on your side Potter!"   
  
"No, I wouldn't think you would be." Draco smirked. "I'm not even sure what side I'm on anymore." I stalked past Draco, who fell into step beside me.  
  
"What do you mean? Are you turning Dark?"  
  
"No. Look, I don't have time to explain. Meet me in Professor Snape's rooms tonight around eleven." Draco cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"No, the other one." We both laughed. "I'll see you tonight?"  
  
"Of course." We went our separate ways and I was only ten minutes late for Transfiguration.  
  
Later that night  
  
"Explain." Hermione commanded as we settled around Eryk's fireplace. I sighed. Ron was looking between Hermione and me with interest. "Please?"  
  
"Fine." I growled. "Dumbledore lied to me." Ron gaped. "He hid the truth about me parentage as well as certain facts."  
  
"He wouldn't!" Hermione exclaimed. Eryk, who had entered moments before merely smirked. I motioned for him to sit and I continued.  
  
"You see, James was never with my mom." I began. "She was with Eryk. Dumbledore disapproved because of Eryk's fathers association with Voldie." Eryk held up a hand and I let him continue.   
  
"Lily was related to James, you see. They were distant cousins or something." He said, getting right to the point. "James was never the heir of Gryffindor, Lily was. So Dumbledore basically ordered her to use the Fidellus Charm and she went in to hiding with James. But not before she spent one more night with me."  
  
"James approved?" Hermione asked in shock.  
  
"Yes. He never hated me, like he did Severus. And when she went into hiding, she was pregnant. With our child." Hermione and Ron both gasped. "James agreed to say it was his, to keep the child out of both Voldemort's and Dumbledore's hands."  
  
"But it was yours! And when Lily and James were killed...."  
  
"Dumbledore forbid me from contacting Harry or claiming him. Said it was safer for him to stay with the muggles." Eryk paused and glanced at me. "And I thought it was. You see...Harry....Tom Riddle isn't the direct descendant of Slytherin, even though he has some Slytherin blood in him."  
  
"Like James?" Eryk nodded.  
  
"Who is then?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I am." I gaped. "So you see, I thought that if he wasn't in the wizarding world...."  
  
"I would be able to grow up normal then choose for myself. Except Dumbledore's intervention and the Dursleys treatment got in the way of that." I finished. Eryk nodded. I leaned back, digesting this new information.   
  
"But that means....Professor Snape is the heir too? Does he have Slytherins powers as well?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No. When a family who is descended from a powerful wizard the Salazar has twins, the eldest son gains all of the powers. The youngest gains a few of them, though they are not as strong." Hermions nodded. "Please don't be mad!" Eryk pleaded. I smiled at him to reassure him and Hermione stood up.  
  
"We'll be going now. I'll see you tomorrow Harry?" I nodded and Ron waved good-bye, still too shocked to speak.  
  
"Thank you for telling me." Eryk smiled. "I told Draco to meet me here later...is that all right?"  
  
"As in Malfoy?" I nodded. "Fine by me. Mind if I ask why?"  
  
"He's been disowned or something and wants to talk about things." Eryk cocked an eyebrow. "I'm thinking of starting my own side to this bloody war."  
  
"Good for you! Many will want to join, you know." I nodded. "Well, have fun then. And don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
  
"Where do you think you're going Draco?" Draco cringed and turned around to face a frowning Professor Severus Snape. "And after hours, no less?"  
  
"Why is it any of your business?" Draco snapped. Severus glared at the boy, who sighed. "I'm going to meet Potter and find out his intentions." Severus grimaced. "I'll tell you all about it later, all right?"  
  
"Whatever. It's bad enough that Eryk has to hang around the whelp, and now you're going to start as well." Severus sighed dramatically. "Very well, proceed. But I want a full account on all that is said."  
  
"Yes sir." Draco slipped out of the common room and made his way to Severus's twin's chambers.   
  
Harry's POV  
  
I was only mildly surprised when Draco showed up outside of Eryk's chambers. I let him in and motioned for him to make himself at home. He looked around the cozy room with a small half smile.  
  
"This room is so different than Severus's." I smiled. "So, tell me. What are you mad at Dumbledore about?"  
  
"Subtle much?" I laughed. Draco flushed and glared at me. "Dumbledore betrayed my trust. He lied about my parents and forced me to live with my muggle relatives, who hated me with a passion."  
  
"What about your parents?" Draco asked. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "You can trust me!" I blinked. "Put a spell on me that wont let me tell anyone what you said. Even under Veritiserum or torture."   
  
"All right." I waved my wand and muttered a spell and Draco shuddered. "Now. We'll start at the beginning."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Lily never dated James, like everyone said. They were distant cousins. Lily actually went out with Eryk until she died. James knew and supported her decision, though Dumbledore did not. When he had Lily go into hiding, she went so pregnant."  
  
"With you." Draco cut in. I nodded.  
  
"With me...Eryk's child." Draco whistled. "No one apart from me, Eryk, Dumbledore, Lily, and now you know."  
  
"So why did he leave you with your muggle relatives?"  
  
"He thought I was safer with them. Not only was I the descendant of Gryffindor.... but of Slytherin as well."  
  
"Merlin's ghost!" I chuckled. "And Voldemort?"  
  
"Has little Slytherin blood in him. The true heirs are the Snapes, and me, though Eryk has all of the inherited powers and is a tad more powerful." Draco collapsed against the couch. "Strange huh?"  
  
"Very." Draco paused. "Bloody hell...you're more powerful than Dumbledore and Voldemort combined!" I smirked. "But...you're not on Dumbledore's side anymore, right?"  
  
"I'm on my own side." Draco blinked. "The war has three sides now, right? Voldemort and his Deatheaters, Dumbledore and the Order, and the Ministry. None of them are completely good. Voldemort and the Ministry for obvious reasons...and Dumbledore because he's manipulative. He tells you some things, but not the important other things."  
  
"Yes." Draco nodded.  
  
"I want to start a fourth side. One that complements all three of the sides. We'll work towards freedom to walk in the muggle world and the monitoring of muggle and muggle-born blood introduced like Voldemort, but we'll oppose useless killing like the Order. And the Ministry.... well.... don't know about that one yet."  
  
"So we're basically good bad guys. Deatheater ambitions, Order way of doing things, and a dislike towards idiotic Ministers." I nodded. "Sounds good."  
  
"All I need to do is make a mark, and find supporters." I said. Draco leaned back.   
  
"I'll join." He said calmly. I grinned. "I've turned down Voldie, and I refuse to join the Order or the Ministry."  
  
'Excellent! Now let's decide on a mark!"  
  
"It's perfect." I exclaimed to a beaming Draco. It was a few days since our talk in Eryk's rooms, and the mark was finally finished. I clapped my partner on the shoulder and he grinned broadly. "I love it."  
  
"Good!" He joked. "Now for the spells." I nodded. "Nothing that will be painful when you summon followers, but it can't be anything easily ignored."  
  
"How about a jolt of hot, followed by a chilling sensation?" I suggested. Draco nodded agreeably and wrote it down. "We can work on that later though. What are we going to do about Dumbledore? He's sticking his nose where it doesn't belong." Draco pushed the parchment away and we relaxed on Eryk's plush couch.  
  
"I say we hex him." I frowned. "Kidding..." I shook my head to get rid of the image of Dumbledore doing the Macarena in his underwear. "I don't know what we can do, it is his school."  
  
"I know. We'll need a place to practice magic though, without him noticing." Draco cocked an eyebrow. "I don't plan on gaining members and leaving them to fend for themselves like Voldie."  
  
"Okay. We can ask Severus later if he knows of anywhere." I nodded. I stretched as Eryk entered the room, shaking water off of his coat.   
  
"Blasted Peeves...Hello Harry, Draco." I chuckled as he plopped down beside me. "Finish that mark yet?"  
  
"Just about. Here, take a look." Draco passed it over to Eryk for inspection. He nodded approvingly and handed it back to Draco.   
  
"Nice." Draco grinned. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Eryk.   
  
"We need your opinion on who we should approach. You are a teacher and you know many of the students." Eryk nodded thoughtfully. "Take this week to watch them and find out more about them, then write possible names on a piece of parchment."  
  
"All right."  
  
"We should go see Snape then." Eryk cocked an eyebrow. "To see if he knows of any place we can practice magic without being detected by Dumbledore."  
  
"Good thinking."  
  
"What do you want whelps?" Severus snapped as Draco and I appeared in the doorway to his office.  
  
"Just wondered if you know where we can practice magic without being detected by Dumbledore." Draco drawled. Severus cocked an eyebrow. "We're starting another side to this war. One that has qualities and goals of the three other sides."  
  
"I see." I leaned against the wall. "But no, I'm sorry. I do not know of a room not warded." I sighed and turned to stalk out of the room. I heard Draco apologize behind me before running to catch up.  
  
"Well, that puts a damper on our plan." Draco commented. I ignored him, thinking deeply of other possibilities. "We could always make a portkey take us somewhere?"  
  
"No, that would be too taxing. Besides, if our group grows it would be hard to cover up masses of people suddenly disappearing." Draco hummed. "But.... we could use the Chamber."  
  
"What chamber?" I grinned.  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets!"  
  
TBC  
  
Okay, I haven't had this beta read yet, but I did revise it a bit. Any one interested in being my beta reading, pls email me!! My other one seems to have disappeared.....I've also put chappies together so they're longer. 


End file.
